RosarioSuccubus
by KeyReality
Summary: What if Kurumu had run into Tsukune on the first day of school instead of Moka? A story following Tsukune as he tries to sort out his feelings for the violet-eyed succubus. Follows the original plotline.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting and a Succubus

A young teen walked unsurely among the woods, guided by the path that cut through the leafless trees. The sky was lit in a dark red hue, much to the brunette's confusion.

_'Aw man, this is beyond creepy...'_

He thought to himself as he stared at the gravestones that lined the gravel.

A gush of wind ripped through the air with a quiet whoosh, sending a flurry of bats over the high scholar's head.

How did he end up here? Well, that's a different story, but in short, his father had picked up an application for Yokai Acadamy on his way home after his son had failed to pass his grade once again.

Tsukune sweat-dropped nervously. The name did fit the appearance of the mysterious high school. He only hoped that it was worth it in the end.

Gripping his pack, he continued to walk, although a bit stiffly, mainly due to the fact that he felt like he was being watched by unseen eyes.

Tsukune gulped, trying to concentrate solely on putting one white sneaker in front of the other.

"Hey! Get out of the way!" A voice called out, but to no prevail, for it only caused the poor freshman to freeze in place.

And so, the inventible happened.

"Kya~!" A female voice ripped through the air as the bike collided with the carmel-eyed teen.

The next few seconds were a blur. A tumbling blur of blue and brown as the bike skidded out to the side.

"Oww," Tsukune complained as he placed his hands on the ground.

"Gomen..." A feminine voice apologized.

He blinked open his eyes to greet the stunning busty teen looking down on him.

Tsukune could only stare at the violet-eyed beauty in astonishment.

"Wow..." The word fell from his mouth.

She reached a hand out to him, plump lips curving into a smile.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she helped Tsukune up.

"Y-yeah...um..." Tsukune blushed. "Are you?" He asked.

"Of course!" She snapped. "What kind of low-rank monster do you think I am?"

Tsukune laughed nervously. This girl did have a strange sense of humor.

"M-Monster?" He echoed softly in confusion.

"I'm a succubus, silly." The violet-eyed teen informed him, leaning in to sniff him.

Tsukune backed away. What the heck? Was this girl actually smelling him?

"What type of yokai are you?" She asked curiously.

"I'm, uh, I'm human." He answered honestly with a smile, brushing off the busty teen's strange behavior as a joke.

The girl doubled over in laughter. She slapped him on the back, causing him to fall to the ground.

So strong...

Tsukune twitched, blood running from his forehead.

"You're hilarious! What's your name?" The bubbly teen inquired.

"Tsukune... Aono Tsukune..."

"Tsukune, I'm Kurumu!" The blue-haired teen informed him cheerily. "I hope that we'll be great friends!"

She took his arm between her breasts, which forced the teen to acknowledge her generous curves and ample chest.

"A-ah..." Blood gushed from the young teen's nose, as he pulled away. "S-Sorry, gotta run!"

Tsukune ran along the path, mentally beating himself up.

Why did he leave behind such a cute girl?

Little did he know that the violet-eyed succubus was going to hunt him down.


	2. Chapter 2 Class and a Succubus

Tsukune sighed to himself as he reached the school gates.

_'I hope I can apologize to her soon...'_

Forlorn, he sulked to class.

"Hello everybody, and welcome to Yokai Acadamy! I'm Nekomimi sensei, your homeroon teacher for the year!" Tsukune's busty teacher chirped, her eyes closed in a welcoming manner.

The ditzy blonde put her hand on her hip and raised her pointer finger into the air. "As you know, Yokai Acadamy is a school for monsters to attend!" She exclaimed.

Tsukune nearly did a double-take.

_'M-Monsters?'_ He thought weakly, looking around to meet the sides of his classmate's bored expressions.

A flash of movement caught Tsukune's eyes, and he turned to the door.

It opened, and a beautiful fair-skinned beauty stepped through into the room. "Sorry I'm late!" She exclaimed cutely, blinking big emerald eyes.

All the boy's jaws dropped. Such a beautiful girl was in their classroom?

Tsukune was also drawn to the girl's cuteness.

"Such long pink hair!" Someone exclaimed.

"And big green eyes!"

"She's hot!"

Tsukune blushed lightly when the pink-haired teen made eye contact with him for a brief second.

_'I have a hot girl in my homeroom! Jackpot!'_ He cheered in his head, all thoughts of the weird sayings of his teacher momentarily forgotten.

"Ah," His sensei pushed up her glasses with her fingers. "Akashiya Moka, right?"

"Hai," The pink-haired teen nodded, her hands gripping her pack.

"Your seat is behind Aono-san here." Nekomimi sensei pointed to the brown-haired boy.

_Moka-san is sitting next to me?!'_ Tsukune thought to himself excitedly.

The moment disappeared when he saw the sheer number of vengeful faces facing his way when the pink-haired beauty seated herself behind him.

A certain blue-haired succubus found herself glaring at the green-eyed girl. How dare she steal her fan boys from her?

Moka flinched as the voluptuous succubus slammed her hand down on her desk and stood up. "What's so good about her?" She sneered, looking around the room.

Tsukune turned to the source of the familiar voice. _'Kurumu-chan?'_

Kurumu threw daggers at Moka with her eyes as she flicked her short blue hair over her shoulder. Coy violet orbs flashed as she placed her hand over her generous blossom, her lips parting to speak.

"Kuruno Kurumu." Nekomimi sensei called nervously. "Please sit down. You're disrupting the class."

Surprisingly, the busty teen shut her mouth and sat down silently.

Tsukune stared at Kurumu out of the corner of his eyes. He remembered that he needed to apologize to her after class.

"Anyway students~" His teacher said, back to her own cheery self. "The Earth has already come under the control of human, and in order for us Yokai to continue to survive, we have no choice but to peacefully coexist with the human race!"

Tsukune's attentiom snapped back to his teacher. _'She's joking...right_?_'_

"At this academy, you will be learning how to co-exist with humans!" Nekomini explained, pointing at a diagram on her large chalkboard with her wooden pointer.

"And so for that reason," His sensei continued. "You will all live your lives at this academy in human form, understand? No showing your true form to others, understand?"

"Why don't we just eat them?" A stocky student suggested from beside Tsukune. "And in the case of beautiful human girls, molest them?"

Tsukune cringed at his classmate's words as his teacher frowned in disapproval.

"Oh, but there are no humans at Yokai acadamy, all of the teachers and students here are yokai! No genuine humans here!" She said happily.

Tsukune gulped, wiping away the small beads of sweat that piled on his forehead.

"And since this academy is built within a secret sacred world, humans who find out about our existence will be brought death!" Nekomini sensei explained cheerily.

Tsukune stared at his desk in horror, panic working its way into his mind. _'I'll...I'll be killed if they find out that I'm human?'_

After a round of questions, the class bell finally rung. It took all of Tsukune's willpower not to bolt out of class.

He quietly took everything in, his mind drifting back to the busty bluette. _So Kurumu-chan really was a succubus?_


	3. Chapter 3 Charm and a Succubus

Every boy rushed to crowd around Moka, much to Tsukune's disappointment, but he remembered that he had needed to apologize to Kurumu anyway.

The freshman looked for the eye-catching teen.

Pushing past the crowd, he ran down the hallway.

"Kurumu-chan!" He called out, attracting the attention of his fellow schoolmates.

_'Crap. I forgot. This was a school for monsters. If I got too close to anyone or attracted too much attention, I'll be eaten or pounded to a pulp!'_

Yet for some odd reason, that didn't really matter to Tsukune right now. He just needed to find Kurumu.

"Kurumu-chan!" He called again, louder this time.

"So all you guys love me more than Moka, right?" A familiar voice rang through the air.

_'Kurumu-chan!'_ Tsukune realized, running towards the source of the voice.

"Stop that!" Kurumu's cheerful voice called out playfully, followed by a feminie laugh.

"Kurumu...chan..." Tsukune skidded to a halt as he found himself outside of the busty teen's newfound harem.

She presented herself proudly, her hand on her hip with her chest pushed out.

"Tsukune?" She looked at him.

"Kurumu-chan! I-I'm really sorry about-"

"Tsukune! I'm so happy that you came to see me!"

"Mmf!"

Tsukune was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug.

"So you DO like me better than that pink-haired girl!" Kurumu cheered.

"Actually, Kurumu..." Tsukune gasped.

"Yahoo-hoo!" Kurumu went on, oblivious. "We're going to have so much fun together!"

"Kurumu-chan!" Tsukune repeated firmly, stepping back to escape the succubus's crushing embrace.

Kurumu looked up at him in suprise. "Eh?"

"Kurumu..I just wanted t-" Tsukune started, only to stop when the blue-haired beauty put a hand on the side of his cheek.

He blushed. "K-Kurumu-chan?"

"It's alright Tsukune." She said in a breathy whisper. "I'll make everything better."

Kurumu's harem shouted death threats at Tsukune as she leaned in.

There he was, in the midst of the dreams of any high school boy, yet he just didn't feel right.

Just as Kurumu's pink lips were about to touch his, he moved so that his chin was positioned over her shoulder.

Tsukune simply pulled the violet-eyed succubus into the same position as he wraped his arms around her.

Kurumu's eyes widened as she stood there. Amazement soon blazed its way to anger as she realized what the boy had done.

Her lithe hands balled up into fists.

"Why...?" She asked quietly, her voice steely calm.

"Kurumu-chan, I just wanted to apologize for this morning." Tsukune felt a light blush tint his cheeks as he continued.

"I didn't mean to run away like that. You're wonderful, Kurumu-chan." He told her, pulling away.

Kurumu felt a strange sensation form in her heart as she stood there.

"Am I more wonderful than Moka?" She said at last.

Tsukune paused.

"That's what I thought..." Kurumu balled up her hands into fists again.

"You're just trying to mess with my head." Her violet orbs flashed as her nails elongated, forming sharp claws.

Bat-like wings ripped from her back as a dark demonic tail peeked out from under her skirt.

"You're the worst!" She cried as she ran foward to attack the terrified freshman.

The succubus crashed through the window, with the carmel-eyed teen in her arms. Dropping him into the leaf-less forest below, she swooped down to land in front of him.

Disorientated, he gasped as he felt a strong hand lift him up from his shirt collar.

"The worst.." Kurumu spat as she raised her clawed hand.

Tsukune closed his eyes tightly as he anticipated the killing blow.

_'Why did it have to end like this?'_ He asked himself. _'I could have done so much more with my life...'_

A strange force ripped the hand from his shirt, causing him to drop to the ground.

The temperature felt like it had dropped a good fifty degrees as he pulled himself up.

"Don't touch him." A calm voice spoke. "Or I'll kill you."


End file.
